


Sunsets and Diamonds

by Carerra_os



Series: Sugar Sugar [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mob Boss Billy Hargrove, Sugar Daddy Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy gets Steve for the weekend.-“You’re sure I don’t need anything?” Steve asks again, Billy hooking his thumb over the edge of Steve’s lip, pad of his thumb against his teeth when Steve tries to suck it in again, it is already red and swollen.“Gonna take care of yah, I don’t do things half way.” Billy lets his tone drop arm curling around Steve’s neck and leading him toward the door. “Car, now.” Billy’s voice is all husky low command that never fails to get a squirm and pink cheeks out of Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Sugar Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	Sunsets and Diamonds

**Sunsets and Diamonds**

Billy kicks the man in front of him in the ribs one last time as he catches Maxwell pointing to his watch. Billy ignores the groaning man's pleas and apologies as he steps over him, signaling two of his other men to deal with cleaning things up. Felmore will not make the same mistake twice, not if he does not want a bullet between the eyes.

Billy rolls his sleeves down as they walk out the door of the warehouse, pep in his step, he has a date with his pretty boy to get to. Billy is looking forward to this weekend, always looks forward to seeing Steve. Billy gets him for the whole weekend this time, had called in favors and made a few threats to make sure Steve had a few days off in a row.

It has been a month since Billy ran into him, and Steve still refuses to quit his other two jobs for now, Billy is working on wearing him down. Billy just wants to be able to get more time with Steve, as is, Billy only gets to see him twice maybe three times a week. It is not enough, Billy wants to see him all of the time. They have been taking things slow, and while it is a kind of torture, Billy still enjoys every minute he gets with Steve even if after he drops Steve of for the night he ends up spending the rest of the evening with only his hand for company. 

This time Billy gets Steve for the whole weekend, is taking him up the coast to a property he owns and rarely uses. It is smaller than the other properties in his portfolio, cozier, intimate, the sort of place where Steve will feel comfortable, relaxed. Billy is hoping he gets to taste more than just Steve’s lips this weekend. 

-

"Hey pretty boy." Billy leans against the door frame as he gets a look at Steve, he is in comfortable clothes, a thick knit sweater and a pair of jeans that are nearly white from washing specks of paint peppering his left knee.

"Hey Billy, I’m under dressed." Steve steps back letting Billy in frowning at the tailored suit Billy has on, he is always wearing a suit, but his shirt is still always undone to some degree, old habits die hard. Sometimes Billy has just the top two buttons undone, it always makes him feel like he is suffocating when he tries buttoning his shirt all the way up, today he has the buttons undone all the way to his naval. The scar in the center of his chest on full display, and Steve bites his lip frowning a little when he gets a good look at it.

This is the first time Steve has seen this much of it, Billy taking things slow because it is what Steve wants, had insisted they wait till they know each other better, and Steve’s lip wobbles a little so Billy distracts him from his thoughts. As soon as Steve shuts the door Billy presses him against it and gives him a gentle kiss, hands on his hips, thumbs pressed up under the sweater to rub gently against the skin right at Steve's hips. 

“You’re not, I’m overdressed, I’m going to change when we get there, I had a meeting.” Billy says, pulling back just a little so he can speak against Steve's lips. Billy sinks his teeth into Steve's bottom lip, just a scrape, heat sweeping through him at the little breathy noise Steve makes, hips giving a little jerk in Billy's hold.

"You ready? You're still staying the weekend with me right?" Billy asks, pulling away, grinning when Steve moves to follow him, cheeks going pink as he realizes what he is doing.

“I still have to pack, I only got home twenty minutes ago and I had to shower after my shift.” Steve says around a yawn his jaw cracking.

“You don't need a bag, already got everything you might need there.” Billy grins at the raised eyebrow that gets him. “I told you I’m going to take care of you, I got everything you need pretty boy.” 

“But what about–'' Steve is looking at one of his sketchbooks and Billy cuts him off hand on his chin pulling Steve’s eyes up to his.

“Everything.” Billy assures again, thumb petting over Steve’s bottom lips, tempted to have another taste.

"What about toothpaste, I like a certain kind." Billy smirks.

"I know and I got it for you." Billy’s smirk melts into a smile at the wrinkle that forms between Steve’s brows.

"How do you know my favorite toothpaste?" Steve’s tone is all confusion and Billy can’t help but let out a little laugh. 

"You started writing your grocery list on a napkin during our last date." It had been a cloth napkin at that and Billy had snorted into his wine glass when the manager had come by. The woman was definitely going to say something until she spotted Billy sitting across from Steve and wisely scurried off. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to forget." Steve is blushing scuffing his toe and sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth with the barest suck against Billy’s thumb.

"Nothing to be sorry for, pretty boy." Billy reassures, licking over his mouth before leaning in and peppering kisses against Steve’s till he releases his lip and Billy can suck it into his own mouth. “We better get going if we want to miss traffic.” Thumb rubbing at Steve’s damp bottom lip.

“You’re sure I don’t need anything?” Steve asks again, Billy hooking his thumb over the edge of Steve’s lip, pad of his thumb against his teeth when Steve tries to suck it in again, it is already red and swollen.

“Gonna take care of yah, I don’t do things half way.” Billy lets his tone drop arm curling around Steve’s neck and leading him toward the door. “Car, now.” Billy’s voice is all husky low command that never fails to get a squirm and pink cheeks out of Steve. 

Steve fumbles with his keys and Billy grabs them from him leading him out and locking up behind them, looks forward to the day when Steve will finally come stay with him instead of being stubborn and staying in this shitty apartment. That is part of the long game though, Billy is still trying to get him to drop another one of his awful jobs so he can have more time with him, and so Steve can get more sleep. 

The drive is not terribly far, Billy in the back seat as usual while Maxwell drives them to their destination. Steve near instantly falls into a doze. Billy is sure there will be drool on his jacket when Steve wakes up but he does not care just leans his own head on top of Steve’s when he curls into his side.

-

Steve startles awake when Maxwell opens and closes his door, even with the man trying to be quiet. Billy bites off a laugh, as the door opens and he pulls a sleep mused Steve from the car. Billy loves this place, it might be his smallest property but it is his favorite, right on the sea perfect for a weekend getaway. 

Billy is already planning for next time, bringing Gulliver with, Billy loves watching Steve with Gulliver. Steve always looks so genuinely delighted to see him, and Billy cannot get enough of that look, he does not show Gulliver to many people, most look a little green at a pet rat but Steve had instantly been excited. 

Billy grins as Steve murmurs “Pretty” while staring at the skyline, the sun setting over the ocean painting the sky in varying hues of pink. 

“Come on pretty boy, you can keep looking from the veranda.” Billy says right against Steve’s ear, grinning at the little shiver it produces as he leads Steve into the house. It smells good, a mix of the salty air outside and the private chef working away in the kitchen. The chef is only here for tonight, Billy plans to cook the rest of the time, wants to have Steve all to himself. 

Billy leads Steve out to the veranda a small table set up on one end where they will be eating, but he pushes Steve onto the small couch near a fire pit that is already going, with a perfect view of the ocean. Billy can already see Steve itching to draw to paint, something, anything, hand clenching around a pencil that is not there. “Want a sketch pad?” Billy asks with a knowing smile hand combing through Steve’s hair when he looks up at him with a pleased smile and a nod. 

Billy leans down for a kiss before heading back inside and rifling through the bag Maxwell brought in. It is all full of art supplies Billy got just for Steve, some are brands he knows Steve uses on the regular, others are higher end, supposed to be higher quality. For now Billy drags out stuff he has seen Steve use, a sketch pad, graphite pencils, sharpener, eraser, a large box of color pencil. Billy will let Steve go through the rest tomorrow, he has seen Steve with new tools and while Billy likes watching Steve get lost in his art, tonight he wants Steve to be lost with him.

Billy gets a sloppy excited kiss when he brings Steve the supplies, it is lingering and deep. Billy could get lost in it, does for a few moments as he presses Steve into the little couch. Billy draws back as a waiter comes out, here with the chef, coughing nervously, and holding up two glasses and a bottle of wine when Billy glares at her. Billy turns his attention back to Steve who is all pink cheeked and pleased with a bitten off smile. 

Billy gives him one last chaste kiss before he pulls back waving the woman over, grinning when he catches Steve trying to subtly adjust himself. Billy heads inside to change as the woman pours their wine, Steve talking quietly to her as he grabs up his art supplies. 

-

Billy has had a long box in his pocket all day, transferring it from his suit to the casual linen trousers and button up he is wearing now. Telling Steve he looks perfectly delectable when he complains he is still under dressed compared to Billy. The box is velvety and noticeable, but Steve is not the most observant and Billy has kept him on the opposite side of the pocket he has been keeping it in. It burns a hole in his pocket as Billy lays an arm across Steve’s shoulders watching him make a near identical copy of the sky line out of just color pencils. 

Dinner is perfect, the server coming out and leaving with the bare minimum of words, attentive but not intrusive. Steve eats the same way Billy remembers seeing him eat in the cafeteria back in high school, big messy bites that end up with food on his face. Billy just laughs, pants getting tight as Steve moans around a bite, Billy leaning in and wiping at his chin as a dribble of sauce drips down. Steve grins at him, napkin in hand already going for his face when Billy beat him to it.

The moon is hanging in the sky, the ocean dark and bright at the same time as it reflects the light, gentle waves crashing against the shore by the time desert is served and both of them are on their third glass of wine. They talk Steve occasionally yawning, foot hooked around Billy’s ankle under the table, Billy’s caught his hand when desert came out and has not let it go since. They remain seated when desert is finished the waitress taking their plates and leaving the bottle, her and the chef will clean up the kitchen and let themselves out leaving Billy and Steve in privacy. 

Steve is talking about a project he is volunteering for, when Billy distracts him dragging their clasped hands up so he can kiss at Steve’s pale wrist where his sleeve slides down, grinning at the little breathy noise that escapes Steve when he trails off. “Got you something pretty boy.” Billy murmurs against the flesh, feels Steve’s pulse fluttering wildly against his mouth. 

Billy pulls the box from his pocket, long and slim covered in dark blue velvet and he slides it across the table. Billy had seen one of his _business_ partners' mistresses wearing a tennis bracelet, she looked a little like Steve, brown hair, pale skin and it had caught in his mind, Billy could not stop thinking about Steve wearing one. He could not stop thinking about Steve all soft and sweet with jewels hanging off of him, jewels Billy picked for him, shiny and pretty and bare of anything else. So Billy went to his usual jewelry store, ended up with more than a bracelet, to drape Steve in but for tonight he just has the one box, he does not want to overwhelm him. Steve gets overwhelmed easily and he is not even sure Steve will like the jewelry, Billy has never seen him in any but he is hoping that has more to do with circumstance than aversion.

“You didn’t have to, you already do too much.” Steve insists shyly, fingers dancing over the box.

Billy would argue that Steve deserves every bit and more but he settles on “I wanted to” instead fingers pushing the box even closer to Steve. Steve is biting his lip again, does it a lot, it is swollen and wine stained as he pulls his hand from Billy’s and opens the box.

“This really is too much Billy.” Steve’s voice is low, eyes glues to the diamonds as they catch the candle light sparkling. Billy ignores him, Steve always says that and he is always wrong. He scoops the bracelet out of the box, Steve’s eyes tracking it as Billy wraps it around one of his wrists clasping it. It drops down to settle against the cuff of Steve’s sweater, pretty and sparkling against Steve’s skin.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” Steve whispers reverently as he twists his wrist watching the shine shift with the movement. Billy grins glad Steve likes it.

“I was right, I knew it would look amazing on you.” Billy says pulling Steve up by his wrist as he stands pulling him close, rewarded with an eager kiss as Steve leans into his space. Billy pulls back grinning against Steve’s check as Steve peppers little kisses over his cheek, his jaw, Billy groaning as a hot mouth makes contact with his neck. 

“Want to go for a swim before we retire to the bedroom for the night, pretty boy?” Billy asks when Steve lets out a little yawn between kisses, both looking to energize and get him nice and relaxed.

“Never swam in the ocean before.” Steve murmurs against Billy’s skin, lips and nose brushing as he keeps moving keeps kissing, and Billy shudders clutching Steve a little closer.

“You’ve been living here for years now and you haven’t been in the ocean?” Billy finds that deplorable, a situation they will be easily rectifying with the ocean right there. 

“Haven’t really had the time to do more than dip my toes in.” Steve says pulling back with a playful glint in his eyes as he starts tugging Billy toward the gate leading to steps that will take them down to the sandy beach below.

“Swim suits pretty boy.” Billy reminds even as he lets Steve pull him along, the grin Steve throws at him over his shoulder sending heat pooling in Billy’s stomach.

“What never been skinny dipping?” Steve teases a shrinking laugh falling from his lips as Billy tosses him over his shoulder and sprints down the stairs.

-

The water is freezing but they quickly adjust to it, a little warmer than the crisp night air but only barely. There is a lot of touching, a lot of laughing and splashing before things turn soft. Billy has Steve in his arms, legs around his waist, it is intimate but not sexual, both of them far too cold for that right now. They just talk waves lapping at their naked flesh, the moon illuminating them, glinting off of Steve’s bracelet. 

They do not stay in the water long, far colder than anticipated, it has been a while since Billy has had the time to swim in the ocean, usually appeasing his need for time in the water with the swimming pool at his home. “I think I prefer pools.” Steve says against Billy’s neck shivering as Billy walks them out of the water and the wind really hits them.

“Nah, it’s better in the summer, you’re gonna love the ocean.” Billy promises steps over their clothes in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, he doubts anyone will bother them, and even if they do he is not overly concerned. Steve makes a little huffing sound of disagreement, face tucked in tight against Billy’s neck as he continues to shiver, and Billy lets it slide. Steve will come around to the ocean just as he will come around to living with Billy, he just needs some encouragement. 

“Bath or shower pretty boy?” Billy asks when they make it into the house, warmer than the chill outside, but they are both wet and it will be a while till they truly warm up.

“I have sand in places.” Steve complains, wriggling, and it does send a little heat through Billy but not enough to beat out the effects the lingering cold has on him.

“Shower then.” Billy chuckles, holding Steve tighter when he wriggles trying to get down. “Stop it.” Billy commands in a tone that always has a blush staining Steve’s cheeks, always has him squirming and now is no different, Billy can feel the heat of it where Steve burrows his face closer to his neck before stilling himself. 

Billy starts the shower Steve still in his arms, waits till it warms up before putting them both under the spray, only then does he let Steve down. Billy grabs up a washcloth the room filling up with the scent of the expensive body wash Billy likes as he scrubs it over Steve. Billy takes his time, taking in Steve under the moonlight had not done him justice and Billy takes the time to admire, to let his hands skim over all that pale skin, caressing. Steve has his bottom lip between his teeth again breathe hitching and shuddering with all of the soft touching, the shower warming them, pushing away the cold. 

“Shit.” Steve hisses out hips arching into the grip Billy gets on them when he starts kissing down Steve’s chest, teeth scraping over the skin of his belly as he sinks to his knees. Billy grins up at Steve all teeth and tongue as he licks a line up Steve’s cock straining and flushed and dripping pre. “Please” Steve asks so sweetly, when Billy keeps just licking, toying with him, asking for more.

Billy does not deny him, arms going between Steve’s legs and under his thighs lifting his feet from the ground as Billy swallows him down. “Oh fuck Billy.” Steve shouts hands scrambling for purchase in Billy’s hair as his shoulders press against the wall, keeping him suspended between the wall and Billy. Billy grins around his mouth full fingers digging into the meat of Steve’s thighs, as he starts bobbing his head with vigor eager to taste, to watch Steve come undone. 

Steve’s fingers clench and unclench in his hair, pulling and petting, as he gasps and pants and moans for Billy, trying to buck up into Billy’s mouth and unable to with the firm hold Billy has on him. Billy is hard and leaking against his own belly, more pre coming with each noise he pulls from Steve. Billy hollows his cheek and sucks harder, pressing forward till his nose is nearly at Steve’s curls, cannot quite take all of Steve’s long pretty cock, they did not call him King Steve for nothing. 

Steve’s hands curl tighter, heels digging into Billy’s sides as he arches and cums down Billy's throat. Billy just swallows everything he has to offer, a glob of pre spitting out against his own belly, sliding down into the thatch of blonde hair around his cock. Steve is panting as Billy lets him down, sliding down till his ass is on the tile watching Billy with tired hooded eyes.

Steve reaches for Billy an offer to take care of his hard aching dick but Billy stops him when a yawn cracks Steve’s jaw. “Just watch pretty boy.” Billy instructs heat burning brighter in his belly as Steve’s dark eyes focus on his cock as he strips it, already so, so close. Steve’s hand comes up, the one with the bracelet Billy got him, it glints in the light as Steve bites at the pad of his thumb eyes still intent on Billy as he pants around it. 

Billy slams a hand against the tile wall right next to Steve’s head as he leans even closer and cums, painting Steve in warms strips as Billy groans and pants. Things are hazy for a long minute before Billy registers long fingers framing his face and he is being led, led down, led to a warm hot mouth. Billy hums around Steve’s tongue as he comes back to himself, relaxing to wrap his arms around Steve and pull him closer. 

“That was, that was really fucking wow.” Steve whispers like a secret, skin flushed and pretty and Billy licks from his mouth to his cheeks, to his neck. Humming in agreement because words are failing him. They stay like that for a long few minutes, slowly softly making out, Steve occasionally breaking away to yawn before coming right back in for Billy, water beating down on them, ignoring it till the water starts to temper.

“Let’s clean up and get into bed pretty boy.” Bill says when he can finally work words into his mouth again, Steve yawns again, head dropping against Billy’s shoulder so he does not do it right in Billy’s face. Billy drags him up to standing and starts washing his stomach for him, Steve grabbing another washcloth and returning the favor. 

-

Billy throws on a pair of sleep pants, as he runs a towel through his hair. Steve already in an over Sunsesized sweater and the smallest pair of shorts Billy could find is sitting cross legged on the bathroom counter blow drying his hair, thick knit sock bunched around his ankles cushioning them from the unforgiving counter. Steve will not go to bed with wet hair no matter how much he is yawning and how often his eyes keep trying to slip closed. Billy presses close behind him, kissing the back of his neck, the skin hot from where the blow dry had recently been focused just above. 

Steve hums smiling at Billy through the mirror, tennis bracelet shifting as he drops the blow dryer hair dry and fluffy and soft against Billy’s face as he presses another kiss, this time right behind Steve’s ear. Billy would like to drag him into bed and get to more intimate things, thinks about it as he nips at Steve’s neck and he lets a little breathy noise out, but Steve yawns again and Billy knows he is well worth the wait. So Billy just scoops Steve up off the counter and brings him to the bed where the comforter is already pulled back. 

Steve is asleep as soon as his head hits the silk pillows and Billy just smile as he slides in next to him curling to Steve’s back, giving a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek before truly settling in and letting Steve’s deep breathing lull him to sleep.

-

Billy wakes up to weight on his hips, to the soft brush of hands tracing his scars, he cracks an eye open in the room full of warm light as midday sun shines in through the gauzy curtains. “Morning.” Steve sing songs as he traces the scar on Billy’s right shoulder, a scar not from the mind flyer, one of the first scars Billy got in his chosen _profession._ Billy’s eyes track those fingers, half hard cock rutting up a little to press against Steve’s weight. Steve gives a little groan as a reward and Billy grins’ moving to frame Steve’s hips.

Billy feels the scrape of the diamonds against the hinge of his jaw as Steve ups his face and leans down. “Mornin’ pretty boy.” Billy rasps hotly as he surges up to get to Steve’s mouth more quickly, letting Steve push him back flush with the bed when the kiss breaks. Steve kisses down his neck and Billy’s hands clench at his hips, shifting to his shoulders as Steve kisses down his sternum, his belly, pausing at the waist of his pants and looking up at Billy through is lashes.

“Though I’d show you just how much I appreciate the bracelet.” Steve says a teasing note to his voice before he bites the edge of Billy’s waistband between his teeth and pulls it back letting it snap back almost immediately with a sly grin. 

Billy’s hips press up as much as they can with Steve on top of his legs, yeah, he definitely wants to do whatever Steve has in mind. “Yeah, yeah.” Billy gets a hand in Steve’s hair clenching when Steve nuzzles his clothed dick, so, so worth the wait. 

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
